New Beginnings - The Wildebrams Saga - pt 2
by WildeAbrams
Summary: This story is AU and takes place during the 2013-14 school year and tells what happens during Kitty's sophomore year when she is separated from Artie and there is no Glee Club at McKinley. With Glee Club gone our heroes are forced to find their bearings again so they can navigate the complicated waters of high school and figure out how to get their club back.
1. Ch 01 - So Here's What You Missed

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

The following is the second part of The Wildebrams Saga, the continuous story of Artie and Kitty's relationship with each other and their friends.

The Wildebrams Saga is:

The Wildebrams Saga 1: The Ballad of Kitty and Artie

This is a retelling of the 2012-2013 school year (seasons 4 and 5a), and will tell the story of how Kitty and Artie met and fell in love. There will be a chapter for each episode, along with several "bonus episodes".

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

This story is AU and takes place during the 2013-2014 school year (overlaps season 5b) and tells what happens during Kitty's sophomore year when she is separated from Artie and there is no Glee Club at McKinley, and Artie's freshman year in college. With Glee Club gone our heroes are forced to find their bearings again so they can navigate the complicated waters of high school and figure out how to get their glee club back. Meanwhile Artie navigates college life and figures out what he is going to do without his love Kitty around. [ This is a rewrite of my existing story A New Beginning. Because it is being changed so much, it's going to be a totally new publication instead of an in place replacement of the older story. ]

The Wildebrams Saga 3: New New Directions

This is also AU and is more of an ensemble story. It takes place during the 2014-2015 school year (overlaps season 6). Thanks to the efforts of Kitty, Mr. Schue, and the other season 4 newbies, Glee Club is back at McKinley and they have one year to demonstrate the validity of the program or its gone for good. Both sets of newbies (Season 4 and 6) band together, with a few other familiar faces to compete for the National Show Choir title. Along the way they will continue the tradition of weekly glee club lessons and have plenty of drama along the way. I'm hoping to recreate the drama and sense of urgency of season 1. Unlike the show itself, during season 4, I want to really focus on the current gee club members themselves. The Alumni will make a brief appearance at the beginning and at other times as needed. Otherwise we will assume that the alumni are off in the world pursuing their dreams and will only be occasionally mentioned, and only seen if the story really calls for it. Some stories and songs from cannon season 6 will be incorporated into this, but with different characters and plot twists, and songs may be sung by other characters. [ I had originally intended this to be the later chapters of A New Beginning, but the more I thought about it the more apparent it was that it deserved to be a separate story. ]

The Wildebrams Saga 4: Wedding Song

This story is also AU and takes place 2 years after New New Directions. Artie is about to graduate from college and Kitty is finishing up her sophomore year (Spring/Summer of 2017). Four years after they began dating, Kitty and Artie prepare to take the next step in their relationship and Artie is offered a tempting opportunity. As the title implies, this story will include the wedding of Kitty Wilde to Artie Abrams.

The Wildebrams Saga 5: Homecoming

Ten years after the original glee kids graduated (2022), Mr Schue holds an All Glee Club reunion. Kitty, Artie, and the rest of the alumni return to McKinley and catch up on where they are in life.

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

Chapter One: So Here's What You Missed...

By Wilde Abrams

"So here's what you missed on Glee!

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Mike all graduated from High School and went out into the world to pursue their dreams. Artie, Tina, Blaine, and Sam, along with Brittany, who flunked her senior year - Who didn't see that coming? - became the senior members of the Glee club. Unique quit Vocal Adrenaline and Transferred to McKinley - Yay! - Artie pissed off Tina and named Blaine the New Rachel, but he was quickly replaced by this new girl Marley - where did she come from? - Mr Schue decided to make Puck's black younger brother Jake his new special project even though he kicked over a music stand during his audition (Kurt: How Rude!). Finn washed out of the Army and came back to McKinley to see Mr. Schue when he found out Rachel liked this Brody guy - OUCH! - Artie got Finn to help him direct the McKinley production of Grease to help him out of his funk. Mr. Schue suddenly decided on a whim to go to Washington for a few months to advocate for Arts Education in Public Schools, and left Finn in charge of the glee club - and somehow everyone seemed okay with it except Sue! Finn and Artie poached this new kid Ryder - who had a raging crush on Marley, who was actually in love with bad boy Jake - who saw that coming?! - and the bitchy new Cheerleader Kitty from the Grease Cast to fill up the Glee Club roster. Poor Tina got the shaft again when Finn called in Santana to replace Unique as Rizzo when her overprotective parents pulled her from the show. (Tina: Unbelievable!) Speaking of Tina, she broke up with Mike after graduation (JBI: because "long distance relationships were too hard"), and then got mad when he came back to do choreography for Greece, but didn't clear it with her first. After some awkward moments, Tina and Mike did decide to try their relationship again, but it was like literally never mentioned after that. But she got over it and developed a raging crush on Blaine, who cheated on and broke up with Kurt, and developed a crush of his own on Sam, who was dating Brittany. - Lost yet? - Artie crushed on bitchy Kitty, who acted like she didn't care about him for like half the year until she conspired with his mom to get him to go to film school. To thank her, Artie asked her to a carnival, and proceed to melt her heart to the tune of a Beatles themed glee club lesson, and the two of them have been all lovey dovey ever since! Ryder didn't 'get' Unique and said that she wasn't a girl, so she catfished him online using the image of this innocent girl Marissa, under the name Katie, and then developed a crush on him. Ryder caused a scene and threatened to quit Glee Club when he found out what Unique had done, but abruptly forgot about that idea. Becky brought a gun to school because she was afraid to move on with her life, and it went off, but Sue took the blame for her - that was nice! - and got fired [ Sue: I don't work here anymore ] - but after Becky confessed to bringing the gun to school and cleared her name, Sue decided to return to McKinley in a big way. [ STUDENT: Welcome back Coach Sylvester. SUE: That's Principal Sylvester! ] Sue framed Figgins with planted fetish porn and Nazi memorabilia in his desk drawer and took his job, demoting him to lowly Janitor. Then she picked up her old vendetta. [ Sue: Destroy the glee club! ] She told Will that Glee Club had to win Nationals or the club was over. So like boo! Tina got carried at the Prom and Sue made Bree, the girl responsible, the new Captain of the Cheerios instead of punishing her, and asked her to continue to mess with the glee club. Rachel got the lead in Funny Girl. Finn died after telling off Brody. [ Finn: Stay away from my future wife! ] Unique got bullied, Jake cheated on Marley with this new head cheerleader Bree because she wouldn't sleep with him, and Ryder finally got his chance to be with her, but blew it because he got pushy. Marley lost her confidence. The New Directions lost Nationals. Sue canceled the Club, and foe some reason Mr. Schue barely put up a fight. The Alumni returned to say goodbye to the choir room, which Sue was making into a computer lab, and Quinn decided to give Puck one last chance. Kitty cried at Artie's graduation, and she and the other four newbies just looked all depressed and lost when they finished cleaning out the choir room. Kitty and Artie decided that they should be allowed to see other people over the summer because they were going to be 587 miles apart for two years, even though their relationship was one of the healthiest ones Glee Club had ever had, so that makes sense!

And that's what you missed on Glee. GLEE!"

[ Note: Minor text revisions 2/7/17. ]


	2. Ch 02 - New Year, New Beginnings

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 2: New Year, New Beginnings

By Wilde Abrams

== WMHS Hallway, Lima Ohio - September 2013

An obviously Jewish female student with long dark hair, braids, and glasses walked down the halls with determination and purpose. She had a microphone in her hand with the initials LBI, and was followed by a camera operator.

"Hello, blogosphere," she begins, "Lisel Ben Israel here, picking up where my older brother Jacob left off after he graduated last year, bringing you all of the news that is news at McKinley High!

"I'm going to start off by catching you up on the group of losers known as the former New Directions!"

She walked up to Ryder who is standing next to his locker talking to a cheerleader Missy Gunderson.

"Ryder Lynn," she began, "What does it feel like knowing that that the New Directions were cancelled because they didn't win nationals?"

She shoved the microphone in his face. He was obviously annoyed and said, "excuse me," to his companion. "Lisel, is it? The New Directions overcame tremendous setbacks last year, starting with a half new group in the fall, followed by being robbed of a sectionals win by a cheating opposing team. We went through a lot of ups and downs bonding with each other and suffering numerous setbacks including losing one of our coaches and all. We ended up as the numbers two glee club in the nation, and I think overall we did pretty well. It just wasn't enough to win over Principal Sue-"

"-Second place is just the first loser!" Lise retorted. "So what's the new school year going to bring for you and your merry band of losers?"

"Well," Ryder responded, choosing to ignore the loser jibe for now, "I'm focusing on football for now. Coach Beiste made me the quarterback this year and that is going to take up a lot of my time."

"What about rumors that you're still carrying a torch for the for the Blonde Firecracker, Kitty Wilde?"

"Look," Ryder responded, "Kitty and I are friends. That's all we are ever going to be."

"That's not what I heard," Lisel retorted with a smile. "I have multiple sources reporting that you and Miss Wilde were getting very cozy in a booth at BreadstiX two weeks ago!"

"We were just talking…"

"Talking while holding hands," Lisel answered and walked off without giving him a chance to respond.

She walked down the hall and approached Jake, who was making out with Bree.

"Jake Puckerman," Lisel said, completely ignoring the cheerleader he was with. "What do you say to the allegation that your current relationship with head cheerleader Bree is only a pale substitution for your ex girlfriend Marley Rose, and nothing but an attempt to make her jealous?"

"Marley and I are just friends now," Jake answered irritatedly. "We had our thing and now it's over. I'm with Bree now, and I don't see that changing!"

"Go away, you annoying troll!" Bree retorted and pulled Jake into another make out session.

Sensing that the conversation was over, Lisel moved on and approached Unique and Marley standing next to their lockers.

"Wade Adams," Lisel asked, "What do you say to reports that you were seen taking Birth Control Pills in order to artificially increase your bust size?"

"I say that that's old news," Unique responded. "A lot of Trans kids do it. I've been doing that since last spring, and the name's Unique, little girl!"

But Lisel wasn't phased. "At least I AM a girl! There's nothing that you can do to change the way you were born!"

"You can't say that to her!" Marley, chimed angrily. "If she identifies as a girl then she is a girl!"

Liesel realized that she wasn't going to win this argument so she abruptly changed the subject, and target.

"How about you, Marley Rose, what do you say to rumors that you haven't exactly gone out of your way to support your former glee club mate who has been the subject of numerous incidents of bullying since last spring?"

Marley ignored Lisel and spoke directly to Unique. "Is that true?" Unique nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what about rumors that you've distanced yourself from ALL of your glee club mates?"

"I've just even focusing on myself for the past few months -"

"- because or your disastrous breakup with bad boy Jake Puckerman last spring? -"

"- trying to decide what I wanted out of a relationship, as well as my songwriting."

Liesel was about to say something else when she saw a very mopey Kitty Wilde walking down the hall. Like a shark smelling blood, she abruptly forgot about her current prey for now and began following her new target.

"Kitty Wilde," Liesel said, pointing her microphone at the former head cheerleader, "What do you say to the rumors that you're ignoring your former glee club mates in order to stay in good with new Head Bitch and Queen Bee Bree?"

"I'd say that you've got ten seconds to get that microphone out of my face before I shove it down your throat!" Kitty retorted.

But Liesel wasn't phased, "Or the fact that there is a forum on my blog discussing your budding relationship with Quarterback Ryder Lynn, the consensus of which is that he's definitely an upgrade from your wheelchair bound ex boyfriend Artie-"

"Artie and I aren't broken up, Man Hands!" Kitty lashed out. Liesel involuntarily glanced at the hand holding the microphone. "We've just agreed that we can see other people while he's in New York and I'm here-"

"-That's called 'breaking up'," Liesel retorted. "And you certainly didn't waste any time moving on, as I have multiple sources-"

"-Listen here Troll," Kitty lashed out, grabbing Liesel by the collar, "you tell your 'multiple sources' that if they have something to say about me, then they should say it TO MY FACE!"

Abruptly wrestling team captain Phil Lipoff walked by and violently doused Kitty in gripe slushie!

"Welcome back looser!" Phil and his friends Bobby and Dean laughed and walked away.

Kitty was stunned.

Liesel was stunned. "Did you get all of that?" She asked her camera operator, who noded.

"Grrr!" Kitty responded and pushed past Liesel and her camera operator - in the process causing her to drop the camera onto the floor with a loud crash - down the hall, leaving a sticky purple track of footprints towards the closest girls washroom.

== WMHS Girls Bathroom

Kitty rushed into the bathroom towards the sink, and began awkwardly rinsing her face and hair in the cold water. Moments later she heard the door open and suddenly a second pair of hands were helping her rinse the purple goop out of her hair.

She pulled the hair out of her eyes and noticed that it was Marley

"Here, let me help you with that," Marley told her.

"Why do you care?" Kitty asked bitterly, nonetheless letting the other girl help her.

"I'm your friend," Marley responded timidly, picking ice chunks out of Kitty's hair.

"Oh really?" Kitty asked bitterly. "Then why is this the first actual conversation that we've had in over a month? Last spring everyone assumed I would be the one who snubbed the rest of the group, but no one thought that it would be you!"

"Well like I told that Liesel girl," Marley responded timidity, "I've been taking time to evaluate what I want out of a relationship, and focus on my songwriting. Besides, it's not as if you're any better. You've been ignoring the rest of us too."

Marley continued to rinse out her friend's hair.

"I haven't ignored anyone. I've just haven't been talking to the others, other than Ryder, in front of Bree and her henchmen. I talk to Ryder all the time. Jake has been surgically attached to the most vile human being on this earth all summer, so I couldn't talk to him even if I wanted to. But I've used what little clout that I have left to minimize what they are doing to Unique when I can, and cheer her up later on the phone when I can't.

"I don't understand…" Marley offered, surprised. "It's really gotten that bad for her?"

"Bree has made it her personal mission to torment Unique," Kitty informed her. "She wants her to feel so uncomfortable that she has no choice but to transfer. She can't stand the thought of sharing a bathroom with her, let alone a locker room for P.E. She's got most of the cheerleaders onboard, and is starting to rally some of the other jocks too. I think Principal Sue's in on it as well, because the first day of school she confiscated her key to the unisex Faculty Bathroom. Now she faces being ostracized no matter where she goes."

Kitty removed a towel from her bag and handed it to Marley, who began drying her hair for her.

"Is it really that complicated for you to be friends with her?" Marley asked, finishing drying her friend's hair.

Kitty stood up, removed her now soaked uniform top and began wringing it out in the sink.

"Well, this is ruined," she mumbled, referring to the permanently stained top in her hand.

"You really don't get it do you?" Kitty asked her friend, removing a clean one from her bag. "A year ago I was on top. I ruled this school. But I was lonely at the top, and I really did enjoy my time in Grease; so I joined Glee Club and reached out to you merry band of misfits. I knew that the other Cheerios were not really my friends, and every one of them would throw me under the bus if given the opportunity; including Coach Sue. But I took a chance on Glee because you all really seemed to care about each other, and at least tolerated me. And some of you almost seemed to like me.

"But the longer I stayed in glee club, the more status I lost. Last spring nobody even questioned it, and Sue didn't even pay me the respect of informing me beforehand, that she was replacing me as Captain of the Cheerios with Becky and Blaine. I was completely blindsided at a practice. And then she later gave the position to Bree, mostly to hurt me. Being with Artie made things even worse for me, but at the time I didn't care because I had glee, and him."

"How are things with Artie doing, anyway," Marley asked.

"He's super busy," Kitty answered sadly. "He's living his dream and I'm happy for him. We text and skype every few days, but he always seems to have so much on his plate. It's just not the same! I knew it was going to be hard, but I miss him so much more than I expected to!"

"I'm sorry," Marley said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort. She'd had her head so buried in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized how tough the last few weeks had been for her friends. She started to move in for a hug, but Kitty backed off.

"Anyway," Kitty said, desperate to change the subject to something besides her relationship with Artie. "The last nail in the coffin of my popularity was Glee Club losing Nationals. That was my last chance to keep some respect among the student population, and we lost. I had hoped that coming in second would mean something, but Sue unceremoniously canceled the club without much thought.

"And Mr. Schuester barely put up a fight and gave up!" She added bitterly.

"Kitty," Marley offered, "I'm sure he-"

"-NO Marley, he didn't!" Kitty snapped. "He gave up on the club and us. He invited his favorites, the all Almighty Original Members, back to say goodbye to the glee club, and once again it was all about them. They got to come back and say goodbye, share memories, and sing songs. While the five of us were relegated to being quiet and sitting off to the side until they had all left, and we got to sweep the floor after the room had been cleared out.

"Didn't that bother you?"

"Of course I felt left out and abandoned," Marley conceded. "But at least we still have each other. And who knows? Maybe Principal Sue will have a change of heart and reinstate Glee? I'm sure Mr. Schue hasn't really given up."

"Do we?" Kitty asked bitterly. "Do we really still have each other? You've been isolating yourself from the rest of us, and now I'm expected to follow the lead of Bree and her henchmen, or else. The only reason that I'm not a bottom of the pyramid cheerleader is because of my athletic ability.

"And just so we're clear, Sue Sylvester has no heart. She's demonstrated that time and time again.

"As for getting Glee back, we are going to have to figure out a way to do that ourselves, because I have ZERO faith that Mr. Schue is going to be of any help there."

"I see….," Marley offered. She didn't realize that things had gotten so hard for her friends. "At least you have Ryder," she smiled.

"Ryder and I are just friends. I know we didn't start out that way, but we have an understanding now," Kitty informed her.

"I saw you together," Marley responded. "I was out to dinner with my mom and saw the two of you together. I saw you holding hands."

"It's a pity that you weren't sitting close enough to actually hear part of the conversation," Kitty retorted. "Or you wouldn't make snap assumptions like that.

"The dinner in question was two weeks to the day that Artie left for New York. I was feeling pretty miserable about it, and Ryder decided to try to cheer me up. I took him to dinner once to make him feel better about something and he returned the favor. The hand holding in question was purely platonic comfort, and the entire conversation was about how much we missed Glee Club, and our friends who had graduated. But mostly we talked about how much I was missing Artie, and his much he was missing YOU!"

Maley was stunned. "... I …."

"That boy has loved you since the moment he first lay eyes on you, and he knows that he made a mistake pushing you so hard to be with him after Jake cheated on you.

"I have three regrets about last year. One, that I wasted so much time chasing Jake. I really dodged a bullet there. Two, that I was so miserable to you for as long as I was. But don't let that go to your head! And three, that I took so long to let Arthur in. I could tell that he liked me almost from the beginning, but my stupid desire to be popular wouldn't let me get close to him. I know we will be together again after graduation, but Skype chats just aren't the same.

"Don't make my mistake. Ryder loves you. Right now I would give almost anything for more time with Artie. If you're not careful, you'll make the same mistake I did."

"What do you mean?" Marley asked timidity.

"Missy Gunderson has set her sights on him," Kitty explained. "Right now he still only has eyes for you, but eventually even he will give up on you. And when he does, Missy will be there."

And with that Kitty tossed her soiled uniform top into the trash, and marched out of the bathroom, leaving Marley with a lot to think about.

Marley stood there for several minutes staring at the grape soiled top, marveling at what had become of her group of friends until the bill rang and she knew what she had to do and walked out to her first period class.

== WMHS Cafeteria, Lunch Time

Marley Rose was heartbroken. She had lost the three things that gave her the most joy: her boyfriend Jake, her best friend Ryder, and Glee Club.

Jake was Marley's first love, and he had betrayed her trust by cheating on her with the evil head cheerleader Bree when Marley refused to have sex with him. After repeated pressure from him, in a fit of anger, Marley had told him that if sex was that important to him, then he should go find someone else to have sex with. She never thought that he would actually do it! She thought that he had really changed.

Jake's betrayal had been the most devastating thing to ever happen to her. All she really wanted was the time to process it. But Ryder, had a crush on her, and in his eagerness, he hadn't given it to her.

Marley knew that Ryder had been carrying a torch for her for quite some time. But he knew that she loved Jake, and tried hard not to let his feelings for her get in the way of their friendships, with mixed success.

Finally she had sent him packing when she was feeling particularly overwhelmed, and he'd honored her wishes and given her the space she needed.

Glee club, the one thing at this new school that gave her any joy had been canceled because they had only come in second a nationals the previous spring. The loss of these three things had devastated Marley, and she'd isolated herself from everyone, including her friends, and managed to hurt them in the process. She'd told herself that it was to focus on herself: what she wanted from a relationship, and her songwriting. But she now saw that was a lie. She'd pushed people away because she was afraid of being hurt by someone else. She hadn't seen that until her conversation with Kitty earlier that morning. Now she needed to begin to rectify that.

Marley entered the cafeteria and scanned the room for the two people she wanted to talk to. Unfortunately, they were nowhere near each other. One was sitting in the midst of a group of Cheerios and other jocks. The other was sitting off to the side all by herself.

She took a deep breath, fortifying herself, and walked towards the first one.

# # # # #

Ryder Lynn's Junior Year was really looking up, at least on the surface. Coach Beiste had just named him the Quarterback of the football team, and his popularity soared. Girls wanted to date him. Guys wanted to be his friend. He should have been happy, but he wasn't.

He really missed glee club and his friends. Like Kitty and the Cheerios, his newfound teammates actively discouraged him from interacting with his old friends. He pretended to go along with it, but it was actually tearing him up inside.

But most of all he missed Marley Rose. Ryder had been in love with Marley from the moment he'd first set eyes on her a year ago. His attraction had only grown as he'd spent more and more time with her; first when they had starred together in the previous years production of Grease, and later when they'd spent more and more time together in glee club.

But there was a problem. She was in love with someone else: Jake Puckerman.

Jake was the school's resident bad boy, and for whatever reason, good girl Marley had fallen for him … Hard. Ryder knew that it was just a matter of time before he showed his true colors. He just needed to be patient, and when it happened, he would be there to pick up the pieces. Several times Ryder saw opportunities, and used them to get closes to her.

But each time Jake screwed up, Marley would forgive him. Over time Ryder had settled into his place in the Friend Zone and slowly started to become okay with it. He'd even started to become sort of friends with Jake. He'd only ever really crosses the line when he'd kissed her after Marley admitted that she knew that it was he who had helped Jake woo her over Valentine's week in the hopes of living vicariously through him.

Just when he had begun to believe that he was wrong about Jake, the unbelievable happened: Jake and Marley had the biggest fight that they'd ever had … About sex. In her anger Marley had told him that if sex had been so important to him that he should go have it with someone else… And to everyone's surprise, he had … With Bree. The head Cheerio hadn't been able to resist bragging to Marley, and Marley and Jake had broken up for good.

Ryder saw his opportunity, and he took it. He pressured Marley into going on a date with him right away, and she did. When Jake confronted them about it, Ryder had overstated their relationship. Marley had immediately put BOTH of them in their places. She wasn't going to date ANYONE.

In retrospect Ryder knew that he should have given Marley time to heal from her breakup with Jake, but he just couldn't help himself. He'd loved her for so long that, like the kiss a couple months before, when an opportunity had presented itself he couldn't resist taking it.

And now he was paying the price. His relationship with Marley had suffered, as had his reluctant friendship with Jake. He had lost both of their trust. After a few weeks he'd begun to mend his relationship with Jake, but Marley was still keeping him at arm's length. He loved her now, more than ever, but she was emotionally distant from both guys and hadn't dated anyone at all, all summer.

He was beginning to think that she would never let him get close again.

And then she was standing there in front of him.

"Can we talk?" She asked. When he involuntarily nodded, she punctuated her request with the word, "Alone."

He reluctantly nodded and excused himself from his newfound friends, and followed her out of the cafeteria and completely out of the school.

== WMHS Courtyard, moments later

Marley lead Ryder out to the courtyard and over to an out of the way table. She sat down and gestured for him to join her, which he did.

"I've missed you," she began

"I've missed you too," he responded cautiously. "I did what you wanted. I gave you some space."

"I know," she told him. "Thank you.

"So how have you been?" She asked casually. "I hear that you're the Quarterback now. That sounds exciting."

"It is, I guess," he answered with a sigh. "Not as exciting as it would be if Glee Club hadn't been cancelled, though."

"Yeah," she answered. "I miss it too. It was the one place that I felt like I belonged."

"Do you think we'll ever be able to find a way to get it back?" He asked.

"I really don't know," Marley answered. "Kitty seems to think that Principal Sylvester was pretty immovable on the subject."

"You've been talking to Kitty?" Ryder asked cautiously.

"Yeah," she answered, "this morning. She helped me see that in my focus on myself and my own problems, I've pushed my other friends away…. especially you!"

"Look," Ryder said, surprised, "I'm not sure what she said -"

"- She told me that you've really missed me, and still loved me," Marley told him.

"Was that really a surprise?" He asked. "I've loved-"

"No," Marley answered. "You're made your feelings perfectly clear. I understand, and I'm sorry if you think I've been unfair, but I'm still not ready to date ANYONE."

"I know," Ryder responded, "I'm sorry that I was impatient and pressed you to date me so hard last spring. If I had it to do again, I'd have given you the space that you were asking for."

"Thank you," she responded. "That means a lot."

She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his, gently squeezing it affectionately.

"But just so you know," he added, "When you're ready, I'll still be here."

"You don't have to wait for me," she told him, loosening her grip on his hand. "It might be a very long time until I'm ready to date again."

"I know," he told her. "But you're worth it."

She just nodded and the two is them sat there in silence for several minutes.

She wasn't completely sure she had gotten through to him and that he did understand, but his apology seemed more genuine than the one he'd given her last spring.

"Well," she said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "Lunchtime is almost half over, and I have one more person that I need to talk tall to."

She rose to her feet and began walking back towards the school entrance.

"Marley," he called out. She stopped and turned back towards him. "I really am sorry," he added.

"I know," she reassured him, and headed back into the building.

== WMHS Cafeteria, Lunch Time, moments later

Unique Adams sat alone in the cafeteria. With Glee Club gone she had lost her social circle, as each of the other four remaining members had broken among the various other social groups in the school. Marley had chosen to isolate herself from the rest of them completely, while Ryder, Jake, and Kitty had spent most of their time with the members of the athletic groups they were involved in.

With Glee gone, the bullying had returned, with a vengeance; and without her friends to support her, she began to get very depressed. Surprisingly it had been Kitty who had been the one to make an effort to stay in touch, even if she had to do so discreetly. But she has done it, which was more than she could say for the others. She'd apparently even followed through with her promise to retaliate against the people who tormented her. One of the cheerleaders who had been involved in the bullying had come out of the shower in the locker room and found Nair in her shampoo bottle. The girl wasn't bald, but her hair had definitely thinned out in places. No one had ever owned up to it, but she had a feeling that it was Kitty's doing. And for that she was grateful.

Unique watched from afar as Marley entered the room. She knew that Marley had seen her, but instead walked off in the opposite direction towards Ryder. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. It was no secret that Marley and Ryder had been close friends until she had chosen to distance herself from the rest of them.

She really missed her friends and Glee Club. Over the summer it had been each to put that out of her mind and focus on other things, but now that school was back in session it was becoming increasingly impossible to ignore.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Marley standing in front of her, tray of food in hand.

"Can I sit here?" The taller girl asked.

When Unique nodded, Marley sat down next to her.

"I thought that we should talk," the taller girl said.

"If you want," Unique told her.

"You never answered my question," Marley began. "Why didn't you tell me about the bullying?"

"I didn't think anybody cared," Unique answered, timidly.

"Of course I care!" Marley told her friend, completely blown away by her answer. "Why would you think that I didn't care?"

"Because you our conversations earlier in the hallway was the first time that you've said a word to me all summer," Unique told her.

Marley open her mouth as if she were going to dispute what her friend was saying. But she abruptly closed it again, realized that her transgender friend was right. She really hadn't been a good friend to her.

"I'm sorry," Marley said. "You're right. I've been so wrapped up in my own problems that I haven't been a good friend to anyone…. especially you." She formed the meek innocent face that she sometimes got when she wanted something, "Forgive me?

Unique eyed her friend cautiously, but finally noded.

Marley enveloped her in a hug, and the two friends spent tn the rest of the lunchtime catching up on their respective lives.

== WMHS Courtyard, later that afternoon

Kitty Wilde sat on a ledge looking out on the other students, each in their own social cliques. Each feeling like they belonged. But Kitty didn't really feel like she belonged anywhere. She hadn't in months.

She felt completely and totally lost. She didn't know where she belonged anymore. The only place that she ever really felt like she belonged was Glee Club. But Glee Club was gone and with it most of her friends. Some had graduated and moved on with their lives. The others were all doing their own things.

She no longer had that daily excuse to spend time with her only real friends at McKinley: Marley, Unique Jake, and Ryder; The others having graduated or move on to other things.

Since glee club had been canceled in defeat for their loss at nationals, they were now considered failures by most other students; something that had been actively encouraged by Principal Sylvester. She only wanted winners at her school, and "second place (even if it was in the whole nation) was just that first loser," was her motto.

The sad part was, Kitty had once agreed with it.

She was still a member of the Cheerios, but no longer high in the hierarchy with the senior members. She had given that up the previous year by choosing to date Artie and be friends with glee club members.

She no longer enjoyed it as much as she had, and briefly considered quitting, but she knew that she needed the status that it afforded her to survive in high school even if she was no longer on top. She knew that Bree would like nothing better than to force her off the squad, but she was one of the best members, and even Bree and Coach Roz knew that they needed her if they were going to retain their title as National Champions.

She was forced to see her friends in private and act as if they weren't friends in public to avoid being hazed by the other Cheerio members. Coach Roz was a bitch and refused to do much of anything about it, choosing not to see what was happening.

She had intended to keep the promise that she made to be friends with the former glee club members to stay friends with them, and she made an effort to do so. She ate lunch with and hung our after school with Ryder when she could. Marley had chosen to isolate herself until that morning, and Jake was spending all of his time with Bree, also effectively isolating himself from the rest of them.

But her teammates on the Cheerios made it completely impossible for her to publicly be friends with Unique. Bree and her cohorts on the Cheerios made it their personal mission to torment Unique on a daily basis, and made it clear that Kitty and the other Cheerios were expected to go along with it. Kitty didn't actually hurl insults herself, but she did laugh rather uneasily when socially necessary, and then avert her eyes in shame. She felt terrible but didn't know what else to do.

Instead of feeling accepted, she realized that she had never felt so alone in her life; except the time immediately after she had told her friend Julie what her brother had done and she had her friends turn against her. Last year was the best year of her life, but judging by the first couple weeks, this was shaping up to be the worst.

Kitty missed her friends. She missed Glee Club. She was angry at Mr Schue for giving up on it so easily. But most of all she was angry at Sue Sylvester for ending Glee Club in the first place. She promised herself that she would not rest until she'd gotten her revenge on Sue, and the club had been reinstated.

# # # # #

Cast:

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Alex Newell as Unique Adams

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Erinn Westbrook as Bree Campbell

Introducing

Brooks Markham as Liesel Ben Israel

Marissa von Bleicken as Missy Gunderson

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: So what do you think? Please read and review if you want me to continue this. Thanks!

[ Note: Minor text revisions 2/7/17, including the addition of a cast List. ]


	3. Ch 03 - Betty

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 3: Betty

By Wilde Abrams

== WMHS Hallway, The Next Morning

Three days before Betty Pillsbury hadn't been happy as she rolled down the halls of McKinley high for the second time, the first day of her junior year. Things hadn't really changed in the days since.

The first time she'd wheeled down those red and white halls had been two days after the almost wedding of her dad's sister Emma to one of the teachers who worked with her here at this God forsaken school, where she was the guidance counselor. The wedding itself hadn't happened because Emma, who suffered from OCD, had let her nerves get the best of her, and went all "runaway bride" on him. But since the wedding was all paid for by her eccentric 'ginger supremacist' grandparents, and lots of people had made the trip from out of town (and in some cases out of state), they all stayed and enjoyed the reception anyway, sans the happy couple, who eventually got back together and had a small private wedding.

At the wedding, she'd met a McKinley student named Artie whom her aunt had intended to set her up with. Their first encounter had been in the church sanctuary, but hadn't gone very well.

"Hi Betty?"

"Yes? On, God." This couldn't be him could it? He's in a freaking chair! She thought. But instead said, "What? Did I beat you to the last handicap spot? Sorry."

"I'm Artie. Miss Pillsbury said I should look out for you?" Oh God!

"He'll no." This couldn't be him.

"-uh-"

"No" it just couldn't.

"-Uh-"

"No. Wheel away." Her aunt wasn't that clueless was she?. "Wheel... the hell ... Away."

He seemed confused, so she clued him in. "My aunt told me she was fixing me up with someone good-looking. So that was a lie."

"Oh, I mean some people think I'm kind of nerdy hot so..." He said sheepishly.

"No No. No...Andrew Garfield is nerdy hot. You ... are Stephen Hawking's younger brother."

He finally seemed to be catching on. "Miss Pillsbury didn't tell you I was in a wheelchair did she?"

"Um, obviously not, because I don't date losers in chairs."

"But You're in a wheelchair. " still clueless. When was he gonna get it?

"Yeah. I'm also blonde, Captain of the cheerleaders at my hIgh school, and I've got this going on." She touched her massive breasts lifting them up.

She turned and wheeled away leaving Artie dejected, hoping that would be the end of it, and began scouting for any other hot, single guys her age who were not in chairs. She'd discouraged his advances the same way she always kept people she didn't like at arms length by being a total bitch to him, and it seemed to have worked.

But for some reason he was relentless and kept coming back for more verbal abuse. He seemed to feed on her bitchiness.

Later at the reception he approached her again.

"Oh my God. Did you do not get it before?"

"Yeah, I did. More than you know. You're mean. You're awful, because you're angry because you're in the chair. I understand."

"Wow! Could you be more reductive and handi-centric? I'm fine with my chair. What I'm not fine with is suffering fools. If you think that makes me mean and awful -"

"I do."

What? How dare he talk back to me?

"However, I find you oddly compelling, so ...will you dance with me? I'm pretty legendary for my dance moves." He moved his shoulders all around, arms and shoulders up and down. Tongue out.

He was kind of cute.

She finally relented and agreed to dance with him. He was nothing if not persistent, and she would probably never be rid of him unless she gave him what he wanted. "Alright, fine, one dance."

"That's all I ask " He raised his hands in surrender, and lead her onto the dance floor.

As it turned out he was a good dancer, and once she let her guard down they really clicked, and spent the rest of the evening flirting together, where she learned that there was more to him than she'd thought. And on second thought, Stephen Hawking's younger brother wasn't so bad.

They had found out that they were not so different. They had both been paralyzed in a car crash as children. He at age 8, she at the much younger age of 2. Both had been confined to chairs ever since, but had not let that define who they were, even when others tried to. He could use his thigh muscles to a limited degree. But she was paralyzed from the mid chest down. They were both members of their schools respective show choirs. He sang Tenor while she sang Mezzo Soprano. While he had sometimes dreamed of walking again one day and dancing, she had no memories of walking so she had fully embraced the chair, and won a gold medal in the Special Olympics for wheelchair racing.

When the evening was over she'd invited him up to her room. As they approached the door, she handed him the key card with a smile. The two of them had hooked up that night, and it turned out that despite his disability he'd been the best lover she'd ever had, and with her social standing, she'd bedded several of the most popular and prominent guys at her school. Since he lacked the ability to use most of his legs, he'd managed to develop his other muscles and it really made a difference in bed. Since she was paralyzed from the chest down, she had an excuse to make him do most of the work.

After they'd done the deed and were basking in the afterglow, he asked her, "Was it good for you?"

She'd been uncomfortable admitting if at the time so she answered, "I don't know, you?"

"No idea."

Both laughed, and then they did it again.

The following morning they'd said their goodbyes without much fanfare, and she thought that was it, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to tell him how much she'd enjoyed their time together, even if they ended up never seeing each other again.

That Monday, before heading home with the rest of her family, she'd made a visit to McKinley to tell him, and to apologize for being such a bitch at first. No one had ever put that much effort into getting to know her and it made her nervous.

She rolled down the halls, spotting him at his locker changing out his books, and rolled up to him.

"Surprised to see me?" She asked.

"No, I saw you two minutes ago," he told her, without turning his head. "You took forever wheeling up here."

Man, he could be bitchy too, when he wanted to be!

But she got serious. "Before I went home, I wanted to apologize for being so bitchy at the wedding. When I get nervous I get kind of mean."

"Kind of mean? You were like Idi Amin mean."

"I know I'm working on that. ... " she told him defensively. Then, "Anyway thanks for putting up with me... And thanks for..."

They both grinned nervously.

"You're like, the best I've ever had, and I've had a lot."

That seemed to take him aback for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "Oh, me too, I mean my sexual prowess is legendary throughout the Great Lakes States."

They both laughed.

He pulled out his phone, handed it to her. "Give me your digits woman."

"Why?" She wanted to know. Wasn't this just a hookup? You weren't supposed to actually date guys you met at weddings. That just wasn't how it was done.

"'Cause this Saturday I'm taking you out."

"-like on a date?" She asked in disbelief. But She put her numbers in his phone anyway.

"Yes," he answered. "Definitely a date. We'll grab some dinner, maybe see a movie."

She returned his phone and responded, "Or... we could just skip dinner, and movie and -"

"Charter a private jet, fly to Paris...dance under the Arc de Triomphe on the Champs Élysées. Yo, when you're rolling with Artie Abrams, anything can happen. "

But, of course, they both knew what she was getting at.

She smiled as he rolled away.

That Saturday, they went out on one date, which was decidedly more ordinary. They had dinner at a place called BreadstiX, and watched the new X-Men movie, which she didn't really enjoy because of his constant monologue describing how each scene was shot or probably shot, and in some cases, what a better way might have been.

She found that they had little in common, other than great sex - which they couldn't resist indulging in again that night - and a bitchy banter. They lived in two different cities which would have made regular dating difficult. He wanted to try it, but she didn't and dumped him the next day via text message.

That had been almost seven months ago, and things had radically changed since then. Her mom had been offered a better job with a significantly better salary and benefits. The only downside was that it would require a move back to Lima, Ohio, which neither of her parents had seen as a negative since they had family there.

So her parents had, without much consideration for how it would affect her, moved the family and transferred her to McKinley. She'd been forced to give up her position as head cheerleader at Carmel High, and featured soloist in Vocal Adrenaline, and move to a new school where she knew almost no one.

She'd been nervous that it might be awkward seeing Artie again, but when she'd discreetly asked her aunt Emma about him, without revealing any embarrassing details, she told her that he'd graduated and was living in New York, so she would not have to deal with that drama.

It was her junior year and she needed to find some comparable extracurriculars if she wanted to have any kind of social life. Unfortunately the school glee club had been disbanded even after winning the number two in the National Show Choir Competition (whose bright idea was that anyway?); and the Cheerleading coach Roz Washington was reluctant to put her on the squad, because of her chair.

But once Emma and her uncle Will informed her that would be discrimination, and showed video of what she'd done on the Carmel High squad, she'd reluctantly admitted her as a junior member. So she'd get to wear the red and white Cheerios uniform, but likely wouldn't get to do much, even though it was her junior year. Her first meeting with Cheerios captain Bree, at their first practice that afternoon pretty much confirmed her hunch.

This was turning out to crappy year. Hopefully there was some other club she could join that would value her talents.

# # # # #

Kitty was walking down that hall when she'd seen an semi-familiar girl in a wheelchair. She knew she had seen her somewhere before, but couldn't place where. She was wearing a Cheerios uniform and attended practice that afternoon.

When she was asked about it, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester had told her that this was her niece Betty, whom Kitty had barely missed meeting at her almost wedding, back in February, but hadn't due to a week long case of that Asian Bird Flu.

After thinking about it, she remembered that this was 'the girl with disturbingly massive boobs' who visited McKinley after meeting Artie at their teachers almost wedding, then dumped him after one date.

He'd been really hurting after that. According to Puck, who hadn't gotten that Asian Bird Flu, and made it to the wedding, Artie and the girl had hooked up that night. The thought of it made Kitty really jealous.

What the hell was she doing here?

She resolved to keep an eye on the girl's every move in order to find out more about the girl so she could destroy her.

# # # # #

Over the next few days Betty couldn't help but notice the evil looks that the short blonde cheerleader was giving her every time their paths crossed.

That Friday evening Will and Emma had dinner with Betty and her parents as sort of a welcome to town. During some down time, Will asked her how her first week at the new school had gone, and she brought up the reaction that she'd gotten from the girl, whose name she learned was Kitty.

"I don't know uncle Will, but she's been watching me ever since I got here. I'm not sure what her problem is, but I was wondering if it was my chair."

"That's very unlikely," he informed her, "she dated a guy in a wheelchair last year and they were good friends before that."

"Let me guess, Artie Abrams?" She asked.

"Yeah how did you?..." But he stopped himself because he remembered something that he'd overheard last year and he probably didn't want details.

"Artie and I met last year at your almost wedding and went on a date afterword, but things didn't work out," she told him simply. "Somehow she must have found out...what should I do Uncle Will?"

"Never underestimate that resourcefulness of Kitty Wilde," he informed her.

# # # # #

Cast:

Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury

Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams

Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester

Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

# # # # #

Author's Notes: The plot thickens! Tell me what you think in a review if you want the story to continue!

[ Note: Minor text revisions 2/7/17, including the addition of a cast List. ]


	4. Ch 04 - Opportunities

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 4: Opportunities

By Wilde Abrams

== WMHS Hallways - Monday Morning

Kitty had spent her weekend mostly alone. Marley invited her to come over on Saturday to hang out with the other Glee Club refugees. She'd invited the four of them over to hang out, hoping to make up for lost time. Jake had bowed out, telling them that he had other more important things to do. But he hadn't explained further. Kitty suspected that "other things" had to do with the most vile person on earth, Bree. Kitty had agreed to attend, and she'd had a good time, but had left early because she told them that she had a lot of homework. That hadn't been the whole truth, however. She'd also made a Skype date with Artie for that afternoon that she really wanted to keep.

In the month and a half that he'd been gone, their contact had gotten to be less and less. When he'd first gone to New York they'd texted constantly and talked on the phone or Skype almost every day. But as time went on the texting gradually dropped off, and then he started canceling phone of Skype dates on her. She'd known that this would happen eventually. After all, it was normal for long distance relationships. She'd witnessed it first hand with the Glee Alumni last year. But she hadn't expected it to happen this fast, and somehow it was more painful than she'd expected.

She had really been looking forward to it. It had been almost a week since they'd talked on the phone or Skyped, and Kitty was really looking forward to it. She changed clothes and did her hair and makeup.

Unfortunately Artie canceled on her at the last minute. He said that he had to put in some extra work on one of his film projects. She had no reason not to believe him, but it still hurt that prioritize other things over her.

Sunday she hadn't even left the house, and barely even left her room.

== WMHS Hallways, Monday Morning

During the early morning hours, Kitty walked through the halls of the school beginning with the former choir room which was now a computer lab, through familiar halls toward the auditorium as she sang So Far Away:

[ Kitty ]

So far away

Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore

It would be so fine to see your face at my door

Doesn't help to know you're just time away

Long ago I reached for you and there you stood

Holding you again could only do me good

Oh, how I wish I could

But you're so far away

One more song about moving along the highway

Can't say much of anything that's new

If I could only work this life out my way

I'd rather spend it being close to you

But you're so far away

Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore

It would be so fine to see your face at my door

Doesn't help to know you're so far away

Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely

Nothing else to do but close my mind

I sure hope the road don't come to own me

There's so many dreams I've yet to find

But you're so far away

Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore

It would be so fine to see your face at my door

Doesn't help to know you're so far away

As she ended up at the group photo of the 2012 Show Choir Nationals win hanging on the wall in the annex of the auditorium, she kissed her fingers and then affixed them to the photo of her boyfriend, whom she missed so much.

== WMHS Principal's Office, Monday Morning

Later that morning, Kitty was summoned to the office of Principal Sylvester. Kitty hadn't been taking care of Sue Sylvester's daughter since about the middle of last year, and had barely spoken to the woman since she'd been demoted from her position as Captain of the Cheerios, so she wondered what it was about.

Kitty took a moment to look around the room as Sue sat at her desk doing some paperwork. True to her word Sue had literally had the office stripped bare to the studs and redone so it looked almost nothing like its previous self. Gone we're the glass windowed wall and comfortable couches and end tables. In their place were a solid wall and much more functional chairs. The room was decked out in memorabilia from Sue's career as a cheerleading coach reminiscent of her old office in the athletic wing, with a smattering of other memorabilia from her life, including a framed picture of what Sue had once told her was her late sister Jean.

"Sit down. I'll make this quick." Sue told her. "As you know I don't like to beat around the bush with things. You know I've always liked you. You remind me of elements of both a young Sue Sylvester and Quinn Fabray, but not quite as evil and underhanded.

"Now that Glee Club is over, you need something besides cheerleading to keep you busy. With Becky Jackson's graduation I have an opening for a secretary. But unless you're willing to legally change your name to Becky I can't call you my Becretary," Sue chuckled, and continued, "so we'll have to come up with some other name for you. Oh and my daughter misses you. The illegal alien I hired to be her nanny just doesn't have the knack for feeding and changing her that you do. What do you say? I'd hate to have to being back Figgins secretary Donna. The woman smells like feet."

Kitty just sat there and looked back at her with a shocked look for several minutes. "Let me get this straight. You canceled the Glee Club and in doing so took away one of the few things that gave me any joy at this God forsaken school. And now you want me to do you a favor?"

"Yes," Sue answered matter-of-factly.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Kitty exclaimed, "Why on God's green earth would I do that?"

"There we go," Sue said. "That's the ferocious Kitty I remember. Glee Club made you soft."

Kitty gave her a 'What are you talking about' look.

After several moments Sue continued.

"I'll bottom line it for you: You should do it because if I make you my new right hand bitch again, you will be the most powerful student in the school. Every student will have of answer to you. You will have something over Bree…" Sue informed her. That got Kitty's attention. "You didn't think it had escaped my notice that the two of you don't exactly get along since I promoted her to Captain of the Cheerios... A post formerly held by you?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kitty wanted to know.

"I told you, I like you-" Sue began to answer before being cut off by Kitty.

"-If that's true then bring back the Glee Club, the only thing, besides Artie at this school that's ever brought me any real joy." She said rising to her feet.

"Why would you want me to do that? Glee Club is what made you soft?" Sue asked, a fake bewildered expression on her face.

"No, it didn't," Kitty responded, with a hint of desperation in her voice, which Sue took notice of. "It helped me grow as a person-"

Sue rolled her eyes.

"That's never going to happen." She informed her with a sneer, ignoring desperation in Kitty's voice. "Glee Club is gone, and is never coming back. I finally defeated Will Schuester and I'm not backing down!"

Kitty gave her 'a what are you talking about' look, followed by a deep sigh.

"I don't understand why you're doing this to Bree and the Cheerios," Kitty wondered, changing tactics. "I thought you like the Cheerios. You promoted Bree to the head of the Cheerios yourself, even after you weren't the coach anymore. Why help me take her down now?"

"Now that I've defeated Will Schuester and destroyed the Glee Club," Sue explained, "I need to use my energies towards motivating another club, and I've chosen the Cheerios because they barely made it to nationals last year, and were very close to being defeated. I've always used being unpredictable as a motivator and it works well for me. And beside, Coach Roz Washington bothers me even worse than Will Schuester."

Kitty looked at Principal Sylvester as if seeing the real her for the first time. She'd always known the woman was mean spirited and devious, but she'd never realized that the woman was so just plain EVIL! It was as if she were hurting people just for sport.

"I don't understand what does your feud with Mr. Schue have to do with anything?" Kitty asked.

But Sue, impatient as ever, had lost patience with her.

"Take it or leave it Kitty. But I have to know by the end of the week. If you don't want it, I have to set up some interviews, and you might not like who gets the job."

Kitty stood there for a few moments thinking it over in her head. Bree had become completely insufferable since being promoted to captain of the Cheerios, and seriously needed to be knocked down a few pegs. Coach Roz wasn't going to do anything, and had become increasingly insufferable herself since their nationals win the previous spring. Besides, the new position had the possibility of using it for her own other devices.

"I don't need until the end of the week to decide," Kitty answered. "As long as we are agreed that in the broader pecking order I have authority over Bree, then we have a deal. That bitch has messed with my life and the people I care about for the last time!"

Sue extended her hand and shook Kitty's hand. "Excellent! Welcome back Kitty. That's the Kitty I remember from a year ago. I know you'll do a hall of a job ... And for your first order of business ... Robin needs her diaper changed."

And that is how Kitty got her power back.

== WMHS Hallway, Late Monday Morning

On her way to out of Sue's office, twenty minutes later, Kitty walked past Dottie Kazatori. Dottie was a sophomore this year. The girl had been the personal assistant to Tina Cohen-Chang during her freshman year last year and had been duped by Bree into participating in her plot to humiliate Tina and the Glee Club. She knew that the girl would be anxious to redeem herself, and was just shy and quiet enough to work as a spy to gain the intelligence that they would need for what she was planning.

"Dottie," Kitty told her, walking up and falling in stride next to her as they walked down the hall. "I'm the new head bitch at McKinley. I'm in the market for a personal assistant. It will be your chance to get revenge on Bree for tricking you into slushing Tina and almost taking the fall for it. Interested?"

"Absolutely," the girl answered in an uncharastically confident tone.

"Good," Kitty said, taking her under her arm. "Here's what we're gonna do. ..."

And with that she lead the girl down the hall to find Marley, Ryder, and Unique so they could discuss the developments and start working on a plan.

== WMHS History Classroom, Later that day

Kitty sat on top of one of the desks in the front row, addressing the assembled group: Marley, Ryder, Jake, Unique, and Dottie were each sitting at desks in the second and third rows.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Ryder asked. "Do you really think that we can get Glee Club back?"

"Yeah," Jake added. "Principal Sylvester seemed pretty adamant in her decision."

"She was," Kitty admitted, "and when I talked to her earlier today she still was. But we have to try. Glee Club meant a lot to the five of us."

"That reminds me," Unique asked, gesturing to Dottie, "Why is she here?"

"Because," Kitty answered, "I think that we can all agree that in order to get our club back, Principal Sue is going to have to go, and Dottie here is just the type that Sue would never suspect of scheming against her."

"That's true," Ryder added.

"Maybe Mr. Schue can help too?" Marley suggested, but was immediately shut down by Kitty.

"No!" Kitty insisted. "Mr. Schue let us down last spring. He didn't even fight it when Sue cancelled the club. He just called back the Alumni to say goodbye, and once again the final week of Glee Club became about the stupid 'Original Members' and those of us who were going to be left behind, and had the most to lose were shoved aside. He's never cared about us as much as he cased about them."

Several of the others nodded their agreement.

"She's right," Unique mumbled.

"Plus," Kitty added, "he could get himself fired, and then where would we be? I think he will join us when the time is right. But until then we need to keep this between us. Keep your ears open to anything that could be used as a weapon to get rid of Principal Sue or as a justification to bring back Glee Club. But don't say a word to anyone outside our group, including anyone that you're dating."

Kitty eyed Jake with the last comment.

"What?" He responded. "Bree never really cared about Glee Club."

"Yes she did," Kitty responded. "She hated it as much as the rest of the school. But more importantly, she hates me personally, and wouldn't hesitate to do something to hurt me, including undermining our plans here."

"She's right," Ryder added. "The girl is bad news. I just don't see what you see in her."

"Whatever man," Jake answered harshly. "At least I'm not pining for someone who will never love me back-"

"- ENOUGH!" Marley exclaimed. "You don't have the right to make any comments about me, or anyone who I choose to date or not date. You gave up that right when you cheated on me with that Wh-"

"STOP!" Kitty interrupted. "We need to stop fighting amongst ourselves, and focus on what's important…. getting Glee Club back… not this stupid relationship drama."

"She's right," Unique added.

Jake and Ryder noded.

"Now," Kitty asked, "Does anyone have anything else to add?"

No one did, so the group disbursed.

== WMHS Principal's Office, Tuesday Morning

Tuesday morning, Kitty wasted no time assuming her new role as Principal Sue's new assistant. She arrived bright and early and took her place at the desk in the outer office.

She was just finishing up setting the desk up the way she wanted it when her nemesis strode into the office. When she saw Kitty there any stopped in her tracks.

Bree looked her up and down in a condescending way and asked, "What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh," Kitty began, relishing this, "haven't you heard? I'm Principal Sylvester's new Personal Assistant?"

Bree took a moment to take this in, but decided not to comment. "Whatever. I need to see her."

"Do you have an appointment?' Kitty asked innocently.

"I don't need an appointment!" Bree demanded.

"I'm afraid you do," Kitty sneered. She was really enjoying this. "Principal Sylvester is a very busy woman, and if she dropped everything, and made time every time someone decided to drop by she would never get any work done."

Kitty glanced at her planner. "I can fit you in at 3:30 this afternoon..."

"That's when Cheerios practice is," Bree reminded her.

Kitty gave her an evil smile. "Well you could always tell me what you want and I could go over it with her."

Bree was taken aback in a rare moment of speechlessness and Kitty took full advantage of it.

"Now this is how it's gonna be. I'm the new Head Bitch In Charge ... You may be the Captain of the Cheerios, at least for now, but every student and club goes through me if they need something from Principal Sylvester. If you want my support and cooperation then you're going to have to go by MY rules.

"As of right now the torturing of Unique is over. Further, you will stop your active attacks on former glee club members...and most importantly... You will not tell me who I can and can not socialize with… EVER!

"If you can comply with that then we will have a decent working relationship. If not, I will do everything in my substantial power to block every proposal you and request that you put forward."

"This isn't over," Bree responded.

"No," Kitty responded. "It's just the beginning."

Bree stormed out, and Kitty smiled. It felt so good to have power again.

Inside her office, unbeknownst to the two girls Principal Sylvester sneered, having heard every word.

# # # # #

Cast:

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Alex Newell as Unique Adams

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester

Erinn Westbrook as Bree Campbell

Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazarori

Songs:

So Far Away (Carole King), performed by Becca Tobin

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: The plot thickens! What does everyone think? Do you want to see this story continue? If so, send me a review! I was pretty disappointed that I didn't get any reviews of the last chapter.

[ Note: Minor text revisions 2/7/17, including the addition of a cast List. ]


	5. Ch 05 - Drama

The Wildebrams Saga 2: New Beginnings

Chapter 5: Drama

By Wilde Abrams

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long to get this story updated. This is another chapter based upon material from A New Beginning. But like the rest, it has undergone some significant revisions. Several new and familiar characters have been introduced to the story for the first time, as well as a completely new character. I hope you enjoy it!

[ Note: if you've read the earlier chapters before 2/7/17 you may wish to re-read this from the beginning to refreshing yourself and because I've updated the text of the earlier chapters with corrections and revisions. ]

== WMHS Auditorium, Tuesday After School

With the glee club gone, Mr. Schuster suddenly found that he had a lot of free time on his hands and decided that he would be able to put his energy into the drama club this year.

The four years he'd run New Directions, he hadn't been able to give that club all of the attention it deserved, and the last two years he'd taken significant steps back because the New Directions was requiring more of his time, going so far as to completely delegate the fall musical to others the previous year. This year he vowed to make it up to the club.

Normally the club would begin meeting just before tryouts for the fall musical, but this year he held the first meeting the second week of school, hoping to get people who were interested involved before their other extracurricular activities were set.

Since the choir room had been turned into a computer lab, he had to use the auditorium for meetings. This didn't really bother him, because truth be told he thought that practicing in the same space as you performed in would help get the students more comfortable. That was part of why he used the auditorium so much with Glee.

In his first meeting he got a nice group of both familiar and new faces. As he expected, the remainder of the former Glee Club members were there: Jake, Marley, Ryder, Unique, and Kitty. Emma's niece Betty had also shown up. He also recognized Dottie Kazatori and a few students from his previous and current history classes.

Among the new and unrecognized students was a young blonde girl. He notice some uneasiness between Ryder and her, and wondered what the story was there...

He also saw some apparent overt hostility between Kitty and Betty, and made a mental note to talk to them about it. He didn't want drama (so to speak) right out of the gate if he could help it.

Surprisingly he also saw three other members of the Cheerios. The sophomore with the neck brace, and two freshmen who were boy and girl twins. If Sue were still running the cheerleaders he might suspect that one or more of them had been sent to spy on him, but Coach Roz Washington was more direct than that, and since the Drama Club only met weekly, and had basically no budget, he could not imagine Sue having any real problems with it.

Lastly he saw a young heavy set red headed girl, whom he'd never seen before. She was probably a freshman, he guessed.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I'd like to welcome you to the first meeting of the Drama Club this year. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Schuster, and I along with Coach Beiste, who couldn't be here today because she's having football tryouts, will be the drama club advisors for the year.

"In addition to our weekly meetings we will put on a spring production this year. In past years we have did two, the fall production traditionally being a miscal -. In recent years we've done both Grease, and West Side Story - and the spring a was more traditional stageplay. This year, due to budget cuts we will be doing a single musical production in the spring. But we will use the our meetings during fall semester to work on our acting skills and planning the musical."

He began handing out a sheets of paper. "Drama is all about self expression, it is an opportunity to express parts of yourself that you normally would not express. In order to do that, this needs to remain a safe space. Everyone here needs to know that what happens and is said will stay with the group.

"For that reason, I am asking that each of you to agree with this Code of Conduct. In a nutshell it says that what we will never be anything but 100% supportive of each other, and that what's said in Drama Club stays in Drama Club. You can also all rest assured that coach Beiste and I will also keep what goes on here confidential as well, to the extent allowed by law."

"What do you mean?" The new blonde asked.

"There are laws that require teachers and school staff to report things like child abuse or neglect that we suspect, or are disclosed to us," he told her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryder shift uncomfortably in his chair. "But other than that, you can be assured that what happens in here stays in here."

There were nods of agreement from the former glee club members and a couple others, but clearly some of the others were not yet on board with the idea.. "I realized that some of you are being taken by surprise by this, so I'm giving everyone till the beginning of the next meeting to turn the these in. Those who are comfortable can drop them off on your way out.

"For now," he continued, "I'd like to take a moment to go around the room and introduce ourselves and explain why we chose to become members of this club.

"I'll start. My name is Will Schuester. Most people call me Mr. Schue. I'm married to you guidance counselor, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester. I spent about 2 years as a substitute teacher in the district, and I've been a teacher here at McKinley for 14 years. I taught Spanish for about a dozen years, and then moved to history 2 years ago. I've been one of the Drama Club advisors most of my time here, and was director of our glee club The New Directions for 4 years until it was disbanded last spring due to budget cuts -"

"- I thought it was because you didn't win nationals," the Cheerio with the neck brace chimed in.

"-like I said," he corrected, slightly irritated, "because we didn't win, our budget got cut. I was a member of the National Champion Show Choir team here in 1993, and when I was your age I dreamed of being a professional singer and being the next Vanilla Ice or a star on Broadway ... But over time my dream evolved, and I became a teacher who inspired my student to reach for theirs.

"Kitty, how about you go next."

"Hi everybody. I'm Kitty Wilde. I'm a junior this year, and I'm here because I enjoy performing, and am hoping to get a better role in this years musical than last year." There were chuckles from the former glee members. Despite an excellent performance Kitty was not happy playing a secondary role, something she let everyone know many times. "I was in Glee last year, and am in my second year as a member of the Cheerios. I'm also Principal Sylvester's assistant, which means I spend a lot of time in the office, and anything that needs to be dealt with by the principal goes through my desk first." Will smiled even though he still didn't understand Sue's proclivity to use student as her secretary.

"Hi I'm Marley Rose and I'm also here because I like to perform. I was Sandy in last years production of Grease, and was in Glee last year. I want to be a singer on the radio and I write my own songs. Oh, and my mom works in the cafeteria."

"I'm Ryder Lynn and I'm the quarterback of the football team. I played Danny in Grease and was also a member of Glee last year. Oh and I'm a Junior."

"I'm Jake Puckerman, and I also love to perform. I play the guitar. I'm also a Junior."

"I'm Unique Adams. I'm a junior this year and I was also a member of the Glee Club both here and at my old school. For the record, despite what my anatomy may look like, I'm a girl. I realize that may be hard for some of you to accept, but I hope in time you will. I was cast as Rizzo in Grease last year, but my overprotective parents removed me from the show. I'm hoping for a better outcome this year."

"I'm Betty Pillsbury. I'm a junior and new to McKinley this year. I'm a member of the Cheerios and at my old school I was the Captain of the Cheerleading squad and a featured soloist in Vocal Adrenaline. I'm here because my aunt and uncle recommended it."

Several former glee club members shifted in their seats and shared nervous glances at the mention of their former rivals.

"My name is Marissa," the new blonde said. "I'm a Sophomore this year and I wasn't in Glee Club or the musical, but I decided I needed to make some new friends and thought it might be fun to try my hand at acting and singing . . "

"Welcome Marissa," Will said.

"My name is Dottie. I'm a member of the Cheerios and I was never in Glee Club, but I was the personal assistant to one of the Senior members last year. It was the longest year of my life... I'm here because I want to try something new."

"My name is Jordan Stern," the Cheerio with the neck brace told them. "I'm hoping to find a fun extracurricular activity to fill my time with after I am eventually forced to quit the Cheerios, because Coach Roz is a psychopath who is trying to kill us. "

Several people chuckled.

"Hi," the females twin cheerleader greeted them. "I'm Madison McCarthy, and this is my brother Mason."

"Hi," Mason greeted them.

"We are both in our first year here at McKinley," Madison continued, speaking for her brother. "We are freshmen, and also on the Cheerios."

"We do everything together," Mason added.

"Everything?" Jake asked mischievously. Several people laughed.

"Most everything," Mason clarified.

"We are both strong singers and dancers," Madison continued. "We've won the talent competition at summer camp every year since we've been little."

"Twinning!" They both said and gave each other high fives.

"And we decided to join drama club because there is no glee club and we need an outlet to perform," Madison finished. "Cheerleading is fun, but not the same."

"Welcome Mason and Madison," Mr Schue greeted them. "If there is anything that I can do to help you get adjusted to your new school, let me know."

They both smiled and nodded, answering "Thanks!" In unison.

Next up was the young looking redhead. "Hi," she greeted them with a broad smile, "I'm Tabitha Locke. I'm a freshman, and am really looking forward to getting involved at my new school this year. It really sucks about the Glee Club, but we'll just have to make the most of Drama Club!"

Will smiled, the girl was a literal ray of sunshine! He loved her attitude, and hoped that it would become contagious. He noticed that Marley smiled at her, but predictably, Kitty turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to McKinley Tabitha," he said. "If there is anything than I can do to help you get acquainted with your new school, my door is always open."

They continued through the rest of the group. After the last student had spoken Mr. Schu thanked them for sharing and handed out books containing the first play they would be reading, and told everyone to start brainstorming for what they wanted to do for the musical.

Kitty scoffed when he handed her the first book off the stack. "Really, Mr. Schue? Death of a Salesman? Could you have picked a play that's more lame?"

Several others in the room had similar reactions.

"If you've got a better idea, Kitty, I'm all ears, but remember," he told her, "The Drama Club has no budget. I managed to get a grant to pay the rental and performance fees for the spring musical when I was on the Blue Ribbon Panel For Arts Education last year. But we will have to utilize only the things we have and can pay for with fundraising for everything else. That means we need to make due with the books we can borrow from the English Department: Death of a Salesman, The Crucible, The Scarlet Letter."

Kitty blew out her breath in frustration, but accepted the book.

# # # # #

Ryder was uncomfortable during that entire Drama Club meeting. He hadn't anticipated 'her' being here. It had taken weeks for him to get over being catfished by Unique, and he'd even almost forgiven him/her. But now the physical manifestation of that experience was right across the room from him, and it all began flooding back again: the feeling of being exposed, of not knowing who this person was who he had told all of those private stories to and shared those pictures with. Of making a fool of himself by serenading a girl he'd never even met!

Finally the group was dismissed for the day. He was about to get up and leave when Mr. Schue's voice called out to him, "Ryder, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure Mr. Schue, what's up?" Ryder answered and timidly walked over to his teacher.

"I couldn't help notice that there was some uneasiness between you and Marissa," Will volunteered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Ryder told him.

"It might help if you did," Will pressed. "You're gonna be in here all year and probably gonna see her around in the halls too."

"I'm actually not sure I am going to stay in drama club this year," he admitted.

"What?" Mr Schue asked in disbelief. "Ryder, you need to face your problems head on, not avoid them. If I taught you all nothing else last year I hope it was that."

Ryder sighed, "Okay Mr. Schue. Remember last year when I was being catfished by someone calling herself Katie?" He began. "Well that was her."

"Wait, I thought it was Unique?" He asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"It was," Ryder answered, "but that's the girl whose image she used. I didn't find that out until after I had drug her by the hand into the choir room and serenaded her with Your Song by Elton John. I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life!

"I thought I was over it. But seeing her here just brought that whole thing back again."

"I see." Will said, placing an empathetic hand on Ryder's shoulder, "I can understand why that would make you uncomfortable, but let me ask you something, is any of that Marissa's fault?"

"No, no I guess not, " Ryder admitted, "I suppose I should talk to her, eh?"

"That would probably be a good idea, yes," Will told him. "It's going to be a long year if you don't. And if you're still having issues, I'm sure my wife would be happy to talk to you about it."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

== WMHS History Classroom, Wednesday Morning

Marissa sat in her history class listening to Mr. Schue drone on about some civil war battle and tried to make sense of what had happened in Drama Club the previous afternoon.

She had been pleasantly supposed to see Ryder, the cute boy who had serenaded her with that sweet Elton John song the previous spring, but then proceeded of ignore her for the rest of the year. She understood that he might have been uncomfortable around her for a while, given the fact that he'd been catfished by someone using her image. But it had been seven months. Shouldn't he have gotten over it at least a little? She had really been looking forward to drama club this year, but if things didn't get any better, she might have to bow out. She'd always been the shy quiet type and if she was going to use drama to get out of her shell then she was going to need to feel comfortable in the club and right now she didn't.

== WMHS Library, Later Wednesday Morning

Marissa was sitting in the library during her study period when Unique approached her.

"Do you mind if I sit down," she asked.

"Go ahead," the younger girl responded.

"I'm Unique," she began. "I thought we should talk."

"I know who you are. I remember from Drama Club." She asked. "Talk about what?"

"I think I owe you an apology and an explanation," Unique began.

"For what?" She wanted to know.

"I'm the reason Ryder is treating you so poorly," Unique confessed.

"You're the catfish?" Marissa asked.

"You know about that?" Unique asked in surprise.

"Yes," Marissa told her.

"I'm sorry I chose your image," Unique told her. "I just needed something that I thought he would like, and that looked nothing like me."

"So you had a crush on him?" Marissa wondered.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that..." She she launched into the story of how Ryder had refused to acknowledge that Unique was a girl because she had a penis, and keep calling her dude. She had adopted this alter ego to try go get him to see things differently, but found herself falling in love and gotten in too deep to stop. Things had eventually come to a header and he'd threatened to leave Glee. They eventually worked things out, but things were never the same after that.

"So does that mean you're over him?" Marissa wanted to know.

"Yeah, pretty much," Unique told her, but seeing the hopeful look in Marissa's eyes, she added, "Don't get your hopes up though. That boy only has eyes for Marley Rose, and ever since she dumped Jake Puckerman, he's gotten it into his head that he's got a chance with her."

Marissa deflated.

"Don't worry girl," she said. "There are plenty of other fish I'm the sea," and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

== WMHS Classroom, Wednesday Afternoon

Ryder Lynn walked into the study hall and approached Marissa who was sitting at a table.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked. "I mean my presence might be too traumatic for you," she added sarcastically.

"I deserved that," he told her. "Look, I know that you are aware of what happened last spring with Unique..."

She nodded.

"And if you remember from the day we met, it really shook me up," he added.

She nodded, "yeah."

"Well the truth is if really shook me to the core. I'd never feel so exposed before. I lashed out at my friends, threatened to quit Glee Club, and really began to question a lot of things," he explained. "Now I know it's not your fault, but I couldn't help but be reminded of that when I saw you, the physical manifestation of what happened-"

"- and I totally get that, that's why I kept my distance the rest of last year," Marissa added. "But it's been like 7 months!"

"-and I should have gotten over it by now," he added. "You're right. I've been acting like a dick to you. That's not fair, and I'm sorry."

He took her hand.

She smiled, and said, "You're forgiven, as long as you make an effort to change your behavior."

"Deal," he promised. "I really am sorry."

"I know," she told him with a smile. "Now that we're take care of that. Can I maybe give you my number...!"

"Um, I'm sorry," he responded. "But Marley is single now and I just feel I need to peruse that more before giving up on it."

She smiled and added, "I understand. If that doesn't work out or when you get tired of chasing after her, let me know."

He nodded.

# # # # #

Author's Endnote: So what does everyone think? Please post a review if you're reading this. The last two chapters of New New Directions haven't gotten much feedback and I'm having a hard time keeping motivated.

Oh and for those who were wondering, here's the Cast List!

Cast:

Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Alex Newell as Unique Adams

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Erinn Westbrook as Bree Campbell

Ali Stroker as Betty Pillsbury

Chelsea Nobile as Jordan 'Neck Brace' Stern

Ginny Gardner as Marissa Flores

Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazarori

Introducing

Billie Lewis Jr as Mason McCarthy

Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy

Hannah McIalwain as Tabitha Locke


End file.
